


something to share with you

by allegedly_writing



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight Lives, Canon Disabled Character, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Medical Transition mention, Relationship Discussions, Trans Male Character, but like barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegedly_writing/pseuds/allegedly_writing
Summary: After a few months of dating, Adam finds out he and Lawrence have more in common than he thought.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	something to share with you

**Author's Note:**

> t4t chainshipping rights babey! I hope y'all enjoy this extremely indulgent story, I might write more if more ideas come to mind.

Sometimes Adam could hardly believe his luck when it came to where he was currently, it barely feels real. They were trapped and then he was waking up in the hospital and then he and Lawrence were sharing an apartment while they recovered. And then they were dating. That’s how it felt anyway, just a series of events that snowballed into Adam having his first real relationship in years. 

It’s taken time, because amazingly getting kidnapped and tortured wasn’t something one could forget in a month, or even a year. But they’ve made good progress, if he says so himself. He’s alive, and not only that, he gets to actually share his newly found life with someone. 

There was just one little thing that kept everything from being picture book fucking perfect. 

The truth was he’d been looking for a way to come out as trans to Lawrence the entire four months they’d been living together. In a way, he’s surprised Lawrence never noticed any of his various transition related scars on his chest or arm or stomach. Or maybe he has noticed and just hasn’t said anything yet. 

But between helping Lawrence adjust to his new leg and being newly divorced, and having multiple “what are we” conversations, he hasn’t found a way to bring it up. He’s never been a good judge of when “too early” is to start talking about these things. He’d brought it up to his last girlfriend on their one month anniversary, which had also ended up being their final date. The breakup didn't happen necessarily because he was trans, but it didn’t help his confidence. 

But this thing with Lawrence is, well, good. Great even. And he didn’t want Lawrence to end up being a transphobic asshole. It’s happened to him before, and Adam’s thoughts sometimes get the better of him and send him into a spiral of worrying about it. It’s possible he’s been procrastinating telling Lawrence for that reason, he admits to himself. But he’s convinced he’ll find the right time and place to bring it up eventually. 

Until one day into their fifth month of dating, he’s doing his T shot like normal in his bathroom, without really thinking about it, when the door opens suddenly and scares the shit out of him. They have separate bathrooms for now, but they pop in and out so frequently it’s never really felt like it. 

“Adam, have you seen -” Lawrence paused, leaning heavily on his prosthetic foot. They stare at each other for what feels like a solid minute, the needle still partially jammed into his stomach. Well. This wasn’t going as he imagined it. He really should make a joke, but he’s actually, literally, frozen in place. Fuck. 

“Um.” He manages to get out. Lawrence’s eyes flicker over him, to the counter where his T vial sits, then back to him. 

He doesn’t look...angry so that’s a good start. But the doctor’s never been the easiest for Adam to read so that doesn’t really assure him all that much. 

“Lawrence, I-” His tongue feels numb in his mouth. 

“Wait here. I have something to show you.” With that, he vanishes from the bathroom doorway. Adam hastily finishes his shot, drawing a well of blood in the process that he swipes at with his thumb distractedly. It’s the least of his worries right now though.

Lawrence comes back quickly, Adam wants to make a joke about doctorly efficiency but his brain isn’t working fast enough to make it funny. He really doesn’t want to lose this, lose Lawrence, especially over something like this. Maybe he should start packing his shit now. Lawrence pops back into the doorway and immediately all the thoughts get basically roundhouse kicked out of his mind. 

“Maybe I can move this in here.” Lawrence says gently as he holds something up. Two things actually. A wrapped needle and a little glass vial, things he recognizes very intimately, Adam feels his eyes widen. Holy shit. 

“Wait, so you’re…?” He can’t finish the sentence because he’s got a stupid grin starting to spread across his face. Mostly because he’s so fucking relieved he could cry. The idea that Lawrence was also trans had somehow didn’t really cross his mind before this moment. 

“Yeah.” Is it his imagination or does Lawrence look relieved too? Has he been trying to figure out a way to say it for all these months too? Jesus, they’re both so stupid. He’s never felt better. 

“Thank fuck.” He breathes, the tension starting to drain away from his shoulders, and Lawrence snorts. 

“You finish up. I’ll be in bed.” Lawrence disappears from the doorway and Adam breathes a sigh of relief. He slaps a bandaid over the mildly bleeding shot site and stands up. This emotional rollercoaster has made him tired. Thank god he’s got a bed and boyfriend waiting for him.  
… 

Adam climbs into his and Lawrence’s shared bed after. They only sleep together about half the time, Adam has his own room technically speaking for when the nightmares get too intense for either of them. But tonight feels like a sharing night. 

Lawrence is waiting for him already. He takes Adam’s hand and they sit in peaceful silence for a few seconds. It still feels like he should say something though, so he does. 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.” He says quietly.

“Don’t be. You should only have to tell me when you’re ready.” Lawrence responds, rubbing his thumb over Adam’s knuckles. It’s that sort of thing, the simple gestures, that nearly make him melt. 

“Did you know already?”Adam asks. He means from the beginning, since they went through all of that together in that shithole bathroom.It feels like a lifetime away from the conversation they’re having now. Lawrence thinks for a long moment before answering. 

“I suspected for a bit.” Lawrence admits. “Takes one to know one.” He says, nudging Adam’s side with his elbow until he cracks and laughs despite himself. 

“God, you talk like such a dad.” 

“I am a dad.” 

“You know what I mean, you idiot. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
